A Man Could Weep
by Niani
Summary: Takes up where Crossroads of Twilight leaves off. See how Mat struggles on with Tuon and the rest of Luca's show with only his luck to guide him. Dancing through it all with Jak o' the shadows.
1. Far Worse

****

This is just a short little chapter to see if anyone likes this. If you can't tell, my favorite character is Mat and I'm starting where The Crossroads Of Twilight ended with him. It's left me hanging so I decided to invent my own. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Robert Jordan's characters or plot. I'm just barrowing them for a bit of fun

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter one

Far Worse

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We'll toss the dice however they fall,  


and snuggle the girls be they short or tall,  


then follow young Mat whenever he calls,  


to dance with Jak o' the Shadows.

-Jak o' the Shadows.

Oh Light, oh light! Blood and bloody flaming ashes what am I going to do now. Thoughts whirled though Matrim Cauthon's head like some dance, ricocheting off his skull with the dice that rolled and tumbled. Mat prayed that his luck would hold out, but seeing Tuon wearing the silk roses had to mean something. He wondered if it was good or not that the dice didn't stop when he saw Tuon. Maybe she just liked roses? You never knew with women. One minute they were all smiles and kisses and then next an adder waiting to sink their fangs in, and it was Mat bloody Cauthon who as going to end up dead because of it.

He had laughed until he though he was going to sick up, or maybe laughing to keep himself from doing so, he though he might have wept if he hadn't.

After he had laughed himself horse, Mat realized felt the stares and he raised his head. Luca and Latelle looked at his as if he had grown another head. But Tuon looked as if everything was going as she had planned and burn her she was wearing one f those smiles again. Light, the woman really was a viper.

Mat had picked up his hat and fairly ran from the wagon. That's where he was now, walking swiftly to any place but within a hundred paces of Tuon and her bloody smiles. Fingering the black scarf around his neck, Mat didn't think about where he was going. Just anywhere away.

Nothing seemed amusing now, the game he played now was still the same game, but his stone was cornered now and he was losing fast. Why did she have the roses? The thought was first on his mind. Blood and ashes, did she name him her husband? Mat was sure he was playing a very dangerous game indeed; but what was it a game for? _What am I thinking, I don't want her as a wife! _Mat ran his fingers through his hair and tried very hard not to look as hysterical as he felt. 

"Mat."

Mat nearly took Noal's head off turning around. He had told the old man to stop sneaking up behind him, but you never knew with Noal. It seemed that the old man was mad sometimes, but he could disappear like shadows and use those daggers as quick as a woman's mind.

"Haven't I told you to stop that?" Mat growled and walked on, he was followed by Noal's voice though.

"Merrilin said he needed to talk to you." 

Mat appeared not to notice, but he raised one hand into the air and gestured that he had heard.

He did not have to wonder why Thom wanted to see him. He had been absent for the whole ordeal and would have no doubt wanted to talk to Mat. He could have asked Juilin about what ever he wanted, but he and Mat shared a closer bond since they had been together so long. The old Gleeman was the only one in the camp who knew anything about Mat's patched memory or having the reminiscences of long dead men in his head. 

It was still close to dark before he thought about seeing Thom But too many things were taking their turn invading Mat's mind to think about anything else. He just wanted to go back to his wagon and sleep. He wished that he could forget everything and get a good nights rest. Light, he wasn't afraid of the woman, not afraid.

Deciding to talk to Thom on the morrow, Mat stumbled wearily to his wagon he shared with Domon and Egeanin surprisingly they were not there. He had thought that Domon would be snoring on the floor by now. Mat was at least grateful he didn't have to find a some patch of dry ground for a bed now. The older man was not sitting on the narrow bed, nor was Egeanin, but Thom was. 

"I'd thought I'd find you here. I came across Vanin and he told me where you might have gone."

Mat growled and tossed his green coat onto the bed that Thom wasn't sitting on. 

"He told me what happened. About Renna." Thom peered at Mat as he began to pace in the tiny space between the beds.

"And so what if he did. Light Thom, I 'm not responsible for everything that goes on in this camp. Blood and ashes if you want to blame someone then go to the bloody Aes Sedai she was with, they can bloody well tell you everything." The word came out in a rush and he was hard pressed to keep the low growl out of his voice.

Thom raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't blaming you Mat, I wanted to see if you were all right?"

Mat stopped his pacing. He tried one of his grins but it failed and slid of his face. "All right? I gave the order to kill a woman Thom. Would you be all right just now? I don't want to kill Women, Light, I don't want to kill anybody!" He was near shouting now.

Mat started to pace again. Thom stood and rested a hand on his shoulder pressing his onto the bed. "Put it out of your head boy. Get some rest and you can talk when your not so…overworked." Thom knew better than to ask if he should send for an Aes Sedai, Mat would rather die a slow death than be touched by them again. 

Put it out of his head? Yes, that would be just the thing. But he was wary of just forgetting. It would seem too light a thing to just forget about it, to let it go. But he had done far worse things; maybe not in his lifetime, but certainly in past memories. Light, far worse.

Mat laid back. Unlacing the silk shirt he wore. It would be wrinkled tomorrow but Mat didn't care. Explaining everything would take up most of the next day. Mat though about slipping off to a tavern somewhere, dice a bit and have a trace a fun he would normally have abandon for responsibility. Light burn them, he wasn't cut out for responsibility. Giving a low chuckle as he stared up at the wagons low ceiling, that's it, put your life in the hands of Mat bloody Cauthon. He saw Thom easing himself onto the bed across from Mat to watch over him. _Do you think your luck is really going to hold out this time?_

****

TBC…


	2. Answers and Shea Dancers

****

Liked it did you? Very well then, I have no intentions to leave this hanging or to not complete this. I love the books and especially Mat and I'd write this if no one reviewed. But since you are that gives a reason to update more regularly. Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

LD/RS: I know they don't review as much here, but that's O.K. I'll keep this story going. I love to write it. Thanks for the review.

Fox Of Midnight: Is this fast enough of update? I love Mat, he's just so Mat like. Yeah, I got to itching for what happened next so I wrote this. If I have any luck akin to Mat's some of it might happen once I get serious. 

Ersatz: Nauseous, really. Fun fun. Don't worry there's gonna be lot's more. I hope I get some reviews.and I have! Yes the spelling is a thing for me. I try to catch as many as I can, but my beta has been slightly overworked so I think I'll do this fic by myself. Tell me if I miss to many and I'll start to send them to my beta. Thanks for reviewing all the same. by the way, love your name. Why'd you pick it. I looked it up.

****

Demonesss: Don't worry, I won't stop. Wow, you've read all my stories.and liked them! That's gonna leave me smiling for a while. Thanks for the review.

****

Sras: I really hope it become a decent story. I won't leave you hanging. This might even become a series or at least a decently long fic if I have half a mind to write it that long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter two

Answers and Shea Dancers 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Give me your trust, said the Aes Sedai.  


On my shoulders I support the sky.  


Trust me to know and to do what is best,  


and I will take care of the rest.  


_-Trust is the taste of death- WOT_

Upon seeing daylight come thought he cracks under the door of the wagon, Mat opened his eyes a slit to see if Thom was awake. The old gleeman was, and he eyed Mat with a raised eyebrow. 

"Up Mat, I've done you no good letting you sleep in. There'll be people after your blood from all of yesterday."

May sighed in annoyance and rolled out of his bunk.. He noticed that a blanket had been draped around him sometime during the night. Changing from the wrinkled silk into a clean linen shirt, Mat donned his green coat before turning to Thom. 

There was something that he had not asked him the night before, it had slipped from his mind. 

"Thom, Where is Domon and Egeanin?"

The pair were to have shared the cramped wagon with Mat and they had been no where in sight yesterday. 

A smile tugged Thom's drooping mustaches upward before he covered it with a cough. "Me and those two had a little talk before you got back to camp, and I.persuaded them to sleep elsewhere for a night or two."

Mat would gave grinned if he hadn't been dreading to face Luca and the rest that day. But he clasped Thom shoulder in a silent thanks. The old gleeman seemed to recognize the appreciation and nodded warmly. 

Getting a peaceful nights rests for a while mightn't be too bad, but Mat had to put up with Egeanin when he wasn't in the wagon. And from the looks of things, Mat wasn't going to get any sleep until late tonight, after everyone but Mat Cauthon was going to get their bloody answers and those bloody dice still rolled and tumbled fit to outdo thunder. 

The thoughts or dice didn't help to improve Mat's mood any more than Luca ranting in his ear for an hour or two. Light, but if he had to endure one more of Luca's whining he was going to throttle the man with his own purse strings and take over himself. 

The Aes Sedai weren't in much better shape. They seemed to think that Renna's murder was going to be paid for in some way. Light burn them and all their ways. The day Mat got a straight answer from any Aes Sedai would be that day he whimpered and licked their wrists. 

Try and tell them that she stabbed a woman and they just sniff and give him a haughty glare that women can so easily summon at a moments notice. One more bloody word and he'd give them something to sniff about.

Those Sheanchan go and set them off with another attempt to have them leashed. 'The girls' would behave much better for the bloody Lord Mat if they were to be simply trained properly. Let them bloody well simper when he took them over his knee. 

Grumbling and rubbing at his temples, Mat stormed off to find Luca. He couldn't get in a word in edgewise earlier with the man droning in his ear. The Man just would not listen to reason. Oh he was willing and ready to move.when he was good and ready and after he had squeezed every copper he could get. Light, you'd think the man would be ready to at least save his head before thinking of money. But no, with a camp of Sheanchan less than spitting distance away he was worried about a riot over money. 

A while later Mat was standing outside of Luca's tent engaged in a rather loud shouting match. 

"Blood and ashes! I've given everything into pleasing you and your bloody show and the least you could do is cooperate you light forsaken fool!" Mat threw down his had and stopped on it furiously. 

"Your wild schemes have gotten us near nowhere and for all your bloody 'help'. Burn me if you aren't hidin' anything else that could get me bloody drawn and quartered!" Luca fairly spit nails.

"Nowhere! I've bloody gotten you away from bloody Ebou Dar and kept your hide in one piece! You should be bloody well _bowing and scraping _for what I'm paying you!" A sneer appeared on Mat's face.

"Not near enough it seems! I'm the one running this show, and if you don't like it you can take your bloody Aes Sedai and your bloody Shean-"

Luca cut of abruptly. Partly from the looks he was getting because the Sheanchan he was carting were supposed to be 'maids' and because of the dangerous gleam in Mat's eyes that looked like he was going to snap soon.

In any case he flushed, whether from anger or something else, and cleared his throat. He glared furiously at Mat and turned on a heel yelling orders hotly. Going as fast as he had come.

Mat bent and grabbed his hat from the ground. It was getting quite beat up from it's handling Mat noticed. His vision was swimming from the pent up anger he had left. He could hardly keep his fists from balling. He wanted to take his spleen out on something, but wisely anyone who saw him coming got out of the way fast.

That is until Egeanin spotted him and saw the opportunity to get her own answers out of Mat Cauthon. 

"Hold it there Cauthon, the High Lady wants to see you."

Mat ground his teeth in his anger and forced a smile that did not touch his eyes. If Egeanin noticed the dangerous flash in his eyes, she might have stepped clear. 

"You can tell Tuon that she can bloody well rot and I might be able to see her when I've got the time."

Egeanin sniffed and anger sparked in her eyes. "You will call her the High Lady." She ground out.

Mat was beyond any warning signs. He sneered openly and fingered the black silk scarf about his neck. "I'll call her anything I bloody well lease. As I recall my lady Leilwin Shipless, did she not tell you that you were to wear a shea dancer's veil?" _Let her chew on that._

His smile widened at her startled outrage. Somewhere in the depths of Mat mind, he recalled that could have been the worst things he could have done at that moment. His memory told his that women did not particularly like the title.

Sadly he had no more time to ponder it though. In a matter of seconds he found himself sprawled on the ground feeling as if his jaw had come unhinged.

Egeanin stood over him with her hand still suspended in the air. She had slapped him! More like whacked him with one of the tent poles it felt like. Mat touched his jaw ruefully and then grunted as Egeanin have him a solid kick in the ribs. 

"You bloody cur! Light burn you, you miserable excuse for a bloody man!" The kicks to the ribs came furiously until they stopped suddenly and unexpectedly. He looked up from his place of the ground and saw Egeanin standing besides him with Domon next to her. 

__

Oh Light.

In the next instant Domon had his standing upright only to find his fist buried in Mat's stomach.

_Burn me and my bloody mouth._

Domon had Mat slammed up against the nearest wagon side and proceeded to do his best to make sure none of Mat's organs ever worked properly again. Mat fought back as best he could considering Domon was much stronger than himself and had the anger of Mat calling his wife a Shea dancer. 

__

Bloody women.

Mat thought of reaching for one of the many knives and daggers her had hidden around his person, but thought better of it. Oh he could stick a knife into Domon, but then there was Egeanin to recon with afterwards. 

Mat idly continued his wondering and winced as Domon's fist threatened to snap a few of mat's ribs.

__

Blood and bloody ashes.

A few more minutes of the beating continued before Domon was pulled way. Mat slid to the ground and wrapped an arm around his chest. Looking up he saw that Domon was being restrained by Thom and Juilin. Both men had to put themselves between him and Mat so that he could not get back to give business of ensuring his painful death.

Looking for all the world like an angry bull, Domon strained against their grasp. Mat's anger had worn off, courtesy of his beating, and left only a dazed look and potentially cracked ribs in it's wake. 

With his fury vented in a totally unsatisfying way, Mat half wondered if Thom and Juilin might let Domon go if they had know what Mat had been saying.

__

Well, maybe not Thom.Mat's dazed look wasn't just affecting his outward appearance and his thoughts were a bit disjointed. Light, but he was tired. A sharp pain ran up his side as he breathed . Maybe he had broken some ribs after all. A darkness began to creep ingot the edges of his vision but he could still see Egeanin shooting him dirty glances from behind the retrained Domon. 

Mat was sure he was going to pay for this one. Burn him but he had provoked a woman's wrath, she was never going to let him live this down. Oh _Light, a man could weep._

****

TBC.


	3. Deserving It

****

Sorry this is so late you guys. I just stopped writing to start on my book for a while. I've gotten a lot written in it, but not so much in my fan fics. Oh well, I think I'll start writing more in these and take a break from my original. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter three

Deserving it

__

I'm down at the bottom of the well.  
It's night, and the rain is coming down.  
The sides are falling in,  
and there's no rope to climb.  
I'm down at the bottom of the well.  
-Mat's song   
  


The dark fringes around Mat's vision grew stronger until they overwhelmed him completely. His last conscious thoughts were not comforting and were spent cursing his mouth and Egeanin. He slumped against the cart he had been slammed against with his arm curled about his chest still talking to himself.

Thom was the first to notice that Mat wasn't moving anymore. He was still restraining Domon, though the man was no longer looking at Mat. He was arguing rather loudly with Juilin and Thom. Glancing over Domon's shoulder he caught a glimpse at Mat before turning back to the argument, but in seeing Mat's eyes closed and his still body, he broke off with a cry "Mat!"

In a moment he was kneeling at the young man's unconscious form. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Thom shook his lightly and patted his cheek.

"Mat, Mat. Light, boy open your eyes." Mat neither responded nor opened his eyes.

Growling in frustration and worry. Thom checked Mat's pulse to find that is was a bit fast but nothing more out of the normal. He didn't seem to be dying and Thom, seeing this as a good sign, beckoned to Juilin who had stopped arguing and was now looking at what the gleeman was yelling about.

Muttering a curse under his breath, the Thief-catcher snatched up his bamboo walking stick and ran over to where Thom was kneeling besides Mat.

Juilin took Mat by the shoulders and moved him so that he was leaning against the Thief-catchers chest. Thom leaned over him to see how badly he was hurt, or if he was just unconscious.

Moving Mat's arm from where he had it around his chest, Thom ran his hands along his ribs and 

chest seeking out any injury he might have.

Watching from a little ways off, Domon and Egeanin frowned intently but moved closer.

"The boy did earn it." Domon sneered, but no one said anything against him. Mat **did **have it coming, or rather had it coming.

But still, they couldn't ignore the fact that Mat was unconscious and possibly injured regardless of how he obtained his condition, and it wouldn't do to just leave him there because he deserved what he got. 

Thom's fingers prodded along Mat's ribs until he felt a shifting under his touch and heard Mat groan softly. Upon further examination, the old Gleeman found that four of Mat's ribs had been broken and there were probably still more bruised. 

Mat probably wouldn't have broken that many if it weren't for the fact that quite a few had been broken once already and not that long ago. Even if it could have been worse, four broken ribs wasn't going to tickle, the boy would be sore tomorrow, that is even if he was able to get out of bed.

Careful so as not to disturb his injuries any more than they could afford, Thom and Juilin slowly carried Mat to his wagon he shared with Domon and Egeanin. Thom winced at the thought. He was going to have to find a way to stop Domon from throttling Mat in his sleep. If fact, he needed a way to keep him and Egeanin completely away from the wagon for a few days.

Kicking open the wagon door, Juilin, who was carrying mat's upper body, laid Mat gently on the narrow bed built into the wall. Mat moaned in his sleep when the broken ends of his ribs scrapped together painfully.

There wasn't much of a healer in the camp and the Aes Sedai were out of the question, so putting together what ever skills they had, Thom and Juilin began to patch Mat up the best they could.

The best they could turned out to be more than enough to take care of Mat's injuries. Both Thief-catcher and Gleeman had been in enough scrapes to learn a bit more that rudimentary ability for healing. Neither had tried anything on anyone but themselves, but there was a first time for everything.

Juilin disappeared for a time and came back shortly with the supplies they would need. The Thief-catcher had found a few long strips of white linen and a collection of assorted herbs. A good part of them were feverfew and others that would take down a fever and dull pain. There was already a pitcher of water on a three-legged stool.

Juilin tossed the roll of make-shift bandages to Thom and dug through the herbs and tossed them into the black kettle on the tiny stove in the cramped wagon. Adding a bit of water, he started a small fire in the stove and joined Thom near the narrow bed.

Mat was starting to mutter to himself again and his eyes fluttered. Thom glanced to Juilin and knuckled his mustaches to hide a grin. They could only catch a few words but he seemed to be half upbraiding himself and muttering about women. Mat's eyes fluttered once more and opened.

"So he didn't kill me." Mat's voice was soft, but hadn't lost any of it's normal sarcasm.

"Not yet, but don't worry, he'll be back to finish you off." Thom's grin grew and it was backed up by a small smile from Juilin.

"Just as well, I deserve it."

"But you feel better don't you? It's good to vent sometimes." The remark from Juilin startled Thom and Mat. The Thief-Catcher's smile grew and he have a small chuckle.

Thom joined in, but from past experiences, Mat knew the consequences of laughing with broken ribs. They felt like a knife had been taking out it anger through Mat's chest. His breathing hitched with every inhalation. He wasn't looking forward to having his ribs wrapped. It was painful to say in the least to have any broken bone forced back into place.

Mat took the steaming mug that Juilin pressed into his hands and took a tentative whiff. He knew what concoctions Nynaeve used to put together when he was little. Foul things that left a lingering taste for the whole day, more than once he had had to choke down raw sheepstongue root. It didn't make his nose curl like the others so he took a cautious taste. It tasted of a relaxing mint and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on. But the main point was that it didn't leave a unpleasant taste afterwards. 

"It'll dull the pain a bit." Said Juilin.

__

So that's what that was. Mused Mat silently, swirling the contents of the cup. 

The pain did indeed begin to fade a bit, or it might have been that it just dulled Mat's senses. In any case, he knew that they intended to wrap up his ribs soon if they were giving him this, He steeled himself and allowed Thom to help him sit up without a fight. Gritting his teeth, Mat tried to put his mind elsewhere.

A while later, Mat laid back onto the bed trying his best to keep his breathing under control. It was hard considering he felt as if he had run ten mikes and then decided to swim the Aryth ocean just for kicks. The wrapping had forced his broken ribs back into place rather painfully and his dulled senses didn't seem to keep all of the ripping pain away. 

He very much wanted to pant and take deep gulping breaths of sweet air, but the consequences were too great. Mat settled for a few sips of cold water. His head pounded and right now he felt like he could sleep for weeks.

__

But let's not forget that I deserved it, no pity for Mat Cauthon this day. Even so his body ached something fierce and you could try all you wanted but admonishing him wouldn't take it any less painful. 

His eyes drifted close and a small sigh escaped him. Mat shivered, but didn't reach for the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed, he was too tiered. Hopefully he wouldn't feel it after he went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thom looked to check on Mat and growled in surprise. He had been awake a second ago. Mat needed to stay awake, or at least until he was sure the boy would wake up again. Just until his fever was down. But it didn't look that way now. 

Anyone who got a glimpse at Mat's shivering body and felt the heat radiating strongly from his body. Juilin reached over to lay a hand on Mat's forehead. "He's burning up."

Thom nodded the obvious. A moment later they both jumped a foot as a loud pounding exploded sound throughout the small interior of the wagon.

"If you do not be dead yet Cauthon come out so that we can get a proper nights rest. You do seem to think this wagon is your own." Domon's clearly angry voice grated through his pounding.

Thom gritted his teeth and started towards the door. "I'll keep then away, get his fever down and don't move him."

"I know that much." Juilin murmured, annoyed by the racket. But was already bend over Mat as soon as the gleeman spoke.

"My good people, I can offer-" Thom's falsely pleasant voice cut off when the wagon door shut noisily. 

"Just me and you now Mat." Juilin's quiet voice was mingled with the sound of Mat's soft groan as the Thief-catcher gently bathed Mat's fevered body with a damp rag dipped in the water basin sitting on a three legged stool near the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Fox of Midnight: Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is really late and I don't want to update that late ever again on this fic. I'd hoped I got Mat's char right enough. I've read the series over an over, you'd think I get his char down at least a bit. 

Laughing dragoness: Thanks, sorry to keep you waiting. I promise the next one will come in faster.

I was stuck with this craapy name because it was the only one left: I'll keep it going for a good long time. Thanks for the compliment. By the way, I love your name.

Demoness: Thanks for writing that e-mail and getting me in gear. So glad you like angst and torture because so do I and I'm happy to write it. Yeah, I did give him a beating, but Domon's a big fella. Alos, I started the next chapter of Guys Night Out and it'll be ready in a day or so. Thanks for all the reviews and moral support.

Cary: Thanks for the review, glad you like the story.

Leamaryu: Thanks for answering my e-mails and all that. Your suggestions really helped and we'll be seeing Tuon in the next few chapters. I'm gonna try bringing the chars in a bit closer but sorry, I probably won't switch from char to char a whole bunch unless it's with Thom or Juilin.

Ersatz: Failed mat-fic you say. Well, when you have it up or if you ever get it up I'll look at it and see for myself whether it's failed or not. Yes, I couldn't help myself, I gave Mat a sound Thrashing, but he make up for it later will all his fun luck. I'll work on the typos, please tell me if you see any in this one.

Prism elf: Just started to read the series eh? This is gonna have major spoilers for every book. I don't want to ruin anything for you. But if you want go ahead and read, I'm not complaining. Glad you like the fic.

TBC…


	4. Things that go bump in the night

****

Sorry all, I haven't updated in a while as you might have seen. But I'm back and hopefully the next won't be in too late. Thanks for sticking with me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter four

Things that go bump in the night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

_______

There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
Such a cruel contradiction  
I know I cross the lines its not easy to define  
I'm born to indecision  
There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason  
-Shinedown 

______

Mat groaned softly and opened his eyes a crack to peer around the room. He noticed with a rush up relief that that he was till in the same wagon he had been in before he fell asleep. That meant that Domon hadn't been able to get at him yet. A small smile hovered around his face and tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Fingering the silken black scarf around his neck and laying his other arm carefully across his stomach, Mat turned his head to find the Tairen thief-catcher slumped backwards onto the wall, still sitting on the three-legged stool. His bamboo poll was lying across his chest beneath his folded arms. 

Mat decided not to wake him and drew in as deep a breath as he could manage. As soon as he found a way to be up and out of this wagon he would do it. To many things were riding on him to be laying around. 

Light, but his ribs felt like they were being broken all over again with the bandage as tight as it was. Growling in annoyance, Mat tried to think of a way he might be able to sit horizontally without the thief-catcher or Thom threatening him. They had to leave straight away, did Luca think that they were just going to ignore that damane had escaped along with a few sul'dam and Aes Sedai? 

No, Mat thought, they were out there and were still looking for them. Given half the chance, Mat would be miles away. But it wasn't just Mat Cauthon trying to save his skin, he had to bloody well save everyone else's too. _Burn me for playing the hero. _

He was just about to see if he might be able to slid past Juilin and get out of the wagon but what a time for luck to fail as it always had to at least once or twice in the spots he really needed it, as Juilin's staff touched lightly onto his shins as he sat up and he came face to face with a grinning thief -catcher. 

"Hold it Mat, You are going nowhere."

He sat there with his arms folded across his chest while Mat laid back down with a dire grumble. But the thief-catcher offered no sympathy, though he did pour a cup of water and gave it to the gambler. Mat drank thirstily and set the beaker near the pitcher, eyeing Juilin as if to say, _now what? _

And, to answer his thoughts the thief-catch stood and walked to the bed, pressing Mat down onto it more firmly. "I am going out to get some air, you had better be here when I get back or I'll let one of those Aes Sedai heal you."

By Mat's sulky glower, he meant to stay there, not eager to find out if Juilin's threat was just hollow words or not. But really, what was there to do in this stuffy wagon. If he was restricted from going anywhere and doing anything, be it getting some air or making sure that they did not get killed by the Seanchan. 

Mat sighed and rolled his eyes towards the door. Juilin was kidding, right? He couldn't be that cruel and he might even be in good spirits after his visit with Thera. Mat knew that he would be going to see her after having to stay with Mat for a few days. So, as quietly as he could manage, Mat threw off the blanket covering him and donned a shirt and grabbed his green coat and slipped out of the wagon after wisely snatching up a few of the knives he usually had hidden around him.

The door hardly made a sound as Mat shut it quietly and tiptoes off into the… night? Light, how long had he been asleep? He dismissed it though, it would be easier to hide from Thom, Juilin and probably the redarms. Thom would have told them that he wasn't supposed to leave the wagon, it was a wonder that they weren't guarding the entrance. 

It felt good to get out of that old place, even if he had been unconscious for the most of the time he had spent in it. But this wasn't a skylark. He would have to be cautious and wary. Domon and Egeanin would still undoubtedly be quite nettled about losing their prey, namely Mat, and getting tossed out of their wagon. 

Though it seemed that lady luck was in a huff today, and no amount of kissing or cuddling was going to change that. For it hadn't been fifteen minutes before Mat saw Domon stalking through the carts and wagons. People gave him a wide berth and no doubt because it looked as if he had just been dosed with one of Nynaeve's concoction and the rough side of her tongue. 

Mat was beginning to see why Juilin and Thom did not want him out of the wagon. His ribs felt as if they were on fire and it looked like Egeanin and Domon weren't going to give up their search for him just yet. He tried to sneak back to his wagon only to see that the door was open. 

__

Oh burn me… Though Mat, so that was why they were prowling about like the lions in a thunderstorm, they knew that he wasn't in the wagon and they were going to find his eventually. Thank the Light that it was almost to dark to see. But there were plenty of lamps and lanterns about. 

Mat thought his luck was finally starting to come back to him when he saw that the way to his wagon was nearly a clean shot. Though he was a long way from his own wagon, Mat judged that he could make it back there before anyone came along if he walked fast enough. The small homes on wheel that stood around him had their curtains draw and smoke curled lazily from the small chimneys.

Heaving a small sigh of relief, and careful not to aggravate his injured ribs any more than he already had. He almost regretted leaving the wagon, almost. Allowing himself a small grin, Mat started to walk back towards his temporary home. In the near distance, Mat saw a figure. But in the darkness he could not tell who it might be. It came nearer and Mat gave a small tentative nod before he realized who it was, Egeanin. 

Before he even become conscious of the fact that he had sprinted towards a wagon and flung open the door, Mat slammed it behind him and leaned against the door, closing his eyes, panting. Oh light, but his head was throbbing. 

"Out! Out this minute. How dare you enter without so much as a nock, Do you have no respect for the High Lady?"

__

Oh Light no, Please, it can not be. But it was, and it was Selucia's voice that rang out, indignant even through that syrupy drawl.

But it was the voice that followed it that made Mat's blood tune to ice. "Yes, what are you doing here Toy?" Mat opened his eyes to find Tuon, Selucia and Setalle watching him.

The only thing Mat could think of to say in his shock was "She's looking for me."

Mat did not know what he expected Tuon to say or do after that, but it certainly wasn't what he had expected. Tuon's eyes light up with a gleam that could be identified easily as anger. Though it seemed that Mat did not notice or did not understand. "She, Toy? you running from a woman. A lover perhaps?"

Mat's jaw dropped and he stared at Tuon, gapping in astonishment. _A lover?_ Was she mad? If he had al over, he would have spent the time cuddling, not running from her like some light blinded fool. But Tuon did not seem to think that way. A fire in her eyes kindled, but her voice remained as icy as a rive in midwinter. 

"And you think you can come her to hide?" Mat swallowed uneasily when he saw that she was reaching for one of those cursed cups. "Now listen to me for a moment." Mat swallowed again when he realized that all he could do was try and make her believe that he wasn't running from a lover. It still sounded crazy to Mat. But it was either this or explain that he was running hiding from Egeanin after her husband had knocked the tar and stuffing out of him after he had called Egeanin a Shea dancer, maybe she was mad at him for laughing that day Renna died.

The cup whistled by his head and smashed into the door. "Please, Tuon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A muffled crash swung Juilin's gaze to a group of distant wagons. It was a likely place to look for Mat when a commotion was stirred up. Besides, he recognized that wagon, but surely Mat wouldn't be that foolish.. The fool boy was going to get himself killed, Juilin was sure of it, he began to jog towards the wagon. 

When he had retuned to the wagon, the thief-catcher had been half expecting the wagon to be empty. It was his fault for leaving him alone, but he had wanted to see Thera badly. The boy was going to be the death of him as well. He had only seen the old gleeman once or twice, he had been trying to keep things running in Mat's absence and had unofficially made it Juilin's job to watch over Mat until he was well again.

Not that the thief-catcher was complaining. Mat was a very good friend and had taken Thera with them, even when he knew that he did not have to and had done even more. Yes, Mat was a good friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could not have told who was more surprised when Tuon's third cup hit its mark…dead center on Mat's chest with enough force to break the heavy pottery into bits. Today was just not his day. _Light burn all women._

Mat's face hurriedly emptied itself of any color, like milk poring out of a jug…or rather into a jug, for Mat's face was nearly that white. He hardly felt himself drop to one knee and he wrapped an arm around his ribs were screaming. But his teeth were clenched tight, to prevent any moan from escaping. 

But try as he might, Mat not going to be able to hang on to consciousness for very much longer. And, as odd as it sounded, a grin forced its way onto Mat's pale face and through the pain, he wanted to laugh. _Light, all I need now if for one of those Aes Sedai to join in._

The room was silent for, except for Mat's ragged breathing. A warm darkness was beginning to envelop him and his other knee came down and Mat bent slumped over, almost down for the count now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juilin did not hesitate before bursting through the door. He groaned when he found just what he had been dreading. Mat nearly lay on the ground, one arm was curled tightly around his chest and the shattered remnants of a glazed pottery cup was strewn about him. 

Juilin crouched next to the boy and wrapped a long arm around him, and gently eased Mat back into his arms. Mat's eyes open, and he gave a crooked grin at the thief-catcher. "Sorry." 

Juilin gave a small smile himself and brushed Mat's Hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes. "You do know that Thom is going to kill me for this?" Mat's smile faded and his eyes closed as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Laughing Dragoness: I'm a big fan of them too. Don't worry, Mat will get a few more of them. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try and get the next one out sooner.

Markeriv: Wouldn't it be creepy if something I I write does come out in the next book? Thanks for reviewing.

Leamaryu: What! Not a Mat fan! Well, that alright. But now here's the shock for you, I don't usually write anything that resembles a romance and I don't want to start now. I'm really sorry, but Tuon is really going to make his life miserable until they can work out an agreement of some sort. But Yes, I have read A New Spring and I love it. But I don't know if I'll set one up for then. I do like that Lan is much more…relaxed, so maybe one day when I have a plot going.

Britt: Thanks for liking my fic. I love to see reviews. 

Lemon Freak: Sorry this is so late. I'll try hard to get the next one out sooner. Thanks for reviewing.

Demoness: Mat might be off for a while, but it won't be boring I can tell you that. Yeah, Juilin's right up there next to Mat, Thom and Gaul for my favorite character. As For Tuon though…She's gonna be a big part of the story. I don't write romances, sorry if you like those, but I'd rather Make Tuon cause Mat a lot of trouble before anything gets better.

Ersatz: Don't you worry, Juilin and no one else besides maybe Thom is going to act as nursemaid. I prefer friendship over romance.

Redman: Thanks, I was really trying. And I appreciate your review.

Dane: Yeah, Mat's one of my favorite too. Thanks for reviewing.

Laughing dragoness: Sorry, I know I was getting too far apart in my updates. I'm putting this up here just for you and your effective prodding.

TBC…


	5. A Bloody Mess in the Making

****

'Lo there all. Sorry I got this in late again. I went on a vacation and I though I would be able to transfer files to another computer to update this story, but I couldn't and so that's my alibi. Sorry, but don't worry, the next will be out sooner, I've got some great idea's and Mat's not gonna get off that easy. 

Just to give you guys a few hints for my next few chapter, there's gonna be some action and if you haven't seen it yet, I rather like to torture my favorite characters. I'm just sadistic that way. So for all of you torture and Juilin fans get ready. I'm gonna put some space between His and Mat's time's for a bit of pain and torment, but just so you know what's gonna happen a little ways down the line of chapters. Get ready you guys, It's we're never gonna have a minute of peace while Mat's leading the storyline.

Let's make this interesting, tell me who your favorite char. Is…besides Mat obviously and why. See, now that's fun isn't it. You can include other things too, like how many times you've read the series and what your favorite book in it is.

Don't forget boys and girls, plagiarizers rot in Hell, so I don't own any of the mighty author's freakin' long books, commonly know as the WOT series. So sadly, the character belong to RJ and not to me. 

Now, to the good stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter five

A Bloody Mess in the Making

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
Or will we start this game over again  


-Three Doors Down, Dangerous Game  


It seemed that all Juilin had done in the past few days was carry Mat unconscious to the wagon. It wasn't as if he were heavy or any thing of that sort, but really, he had a rather irritating habit of injuring himself a long ways away from the wagon that Mat and now currently Thom and Juilin shared for the time being. Just until Mat could be in the presence of Egeanin or Domon without either of them attempting to murder the boy.

The thief-catcher looked down to the figure cradled in his arms. Light but the boy could stir up trouble at the drop of a hat. It came with being _ta'veren _Juilin guessed. The stories did not do justice to the hardships and all manner of evil and trouble that was drawn to _ta'veren _like bee's to honey. Mat gave a small groan and Juilin walked faster, he could feel through his shirt the unnatural heat that Mat's body radiated.

The door to the wagon was already open so Juilin just kicked it open wider and strode quickly up the wooden stairs. Though he nearly dropped Mat in surprise when he looked up from where his attention was distracted by checking Mat's forehead with the back of his hand, for right there in front of him stood the wide figure of Bayle Domon and the other figure of Egeanin sitting on the opposite bed.

Juilin stood motionless, waiting for either one to move or speak. When no one did, the thief-catcher walked over and laid Mat lightly on the bed that Egeanin was not occupying. Slowly he eased his staff from where it rested in his belt loop and raised an eyebrow as his hand tightened on the bamboo staff meaningfully. "What are you doing here?"

Egeanin opened her mouth to no doubt say something that might have made Juilin use the staff rather than threaten them with it, but Domon laid a hand on her shoulder and surprisingly enough, she fell silent. It was Domon who cleared this throat and said gruffly to the thief-catcher, "I do be calling a truce."

Juilin took a step forward and frowned uncertainly, "Are you sure? No more attempts to execute Mat?" 

A smile looked like it wanted to appear on Domon's face, but one look at Egeanin wiped it off of his face in a hurry, "I do be sure." he gave a fleeting wink to Juilin. "The boy be safe from me now."

The thief-catcher nodded and then nodded again towards the door. "Then if you have nothing else to say…" He trailed off leaving the sentence to finish itself. Egeanin rose stiffly and frowned at Mat before exiting. But strangely enough, Domon lingered and shut the door after his wife. 

Juilin lit some of the lanterns the hung about the room and glanced warily at the captain. But Domon made no move to break his truce and just watched. He did though, take a quick look at Mat, a sympathetic wince crossed his face. "I just be wanting to leave my apologies Sandar. He do be sorry too?" 

Juilin though better of the shrug he was about to give in response and replied "I think he is, at least he knows he deserved it." Domon nodded and Juilin felt relieved that it was enough. 

Domon gave a last look at Mat and shook hands with Juilin before he too left the wagon after Egeanin. When they had left, the thief-catcher shook his head and smiled faintly, wonders never cease, or at least they never did with _Ta'veren_.

But now he had a bigger problem as the moan from the bed alerted him. Mat was running a high fever and that cup certainly hadn't tickled. Pulling up the three-legged stool next to the bed and bent over Mat with a worried frown. Juilin stripped off Mat's shirt and gently touched the bandage that had come loose in the boy's gallivanting. His body was emitted a heat that had spread throughout his entire body. 

He tugged Mat's boots off and unwound the linen dressing from around Mat's injured ribs, Juilin started to probe softly, hopefully no more damage was done beyond the obvious. Having a thick pottery cup smash on broken ribs was defiantly going to do some harm, with any luck, they did not puncture a lung. But thankfully they did not, but the two ribs that had only been cracked were now broken and they shifted a bit when Juilin's slender fingers ran lightly over them. 

Mat arched his back in his sleep, trying to get away from the pain. Juilin pressed on Mat's shoulders, forcing him back down. "Easy Mat." The thief-catcher murmured to the boy as he searched around in his supplies until he found a scrap of cloth and dipped it into the chipped basin of water on the wagon's floor. 

Moaning and struggling in his sleep, Mat fought against Juilin until the cool cloth met the feverish skin of his face and neck. Still holding his shoulders and attempting to settle Mat down, Juilin spoke softly to the boy. But he did not need to once the cloth touched his feverish skin. He stopped fighting for the most part and quieted his disjointed mutterings. He attempted to sit up a few times, saying that he left his sisters to do the milking and his da needed him, or something of the like.

The thief-catcher wetted the rag again and draped it over Mat's forehead. He stood from his seat on the stool and shook out a blanket from where it was folded at the end of the bed after spreading it across Mat and tucking it around his chest, the tall thief-catcher stretched his arms over his head and yawned cavernously. 

It was late, but he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, not if Thom wasn't going to come back. But he was busy even before Mat had his little talk with Egeanin. No doubt he would see the lanky gleeman the next day. Juilin scooped up a handful of water from the basin and splashed it over the back of his neck.

A noise caught the thief-catcher's ear and he stopped his hands as they reached for another handful of water. Someone was coming towards the wagon. Juilin quietly walked over to grab his staff and crept to the door. But before he could see who was there, it burst wide open and Thom stepped inside.

"Oh light!" Juilin jumped and fell backwards. "You startled me."

Thom arched a white eyebrow and studied the thief-catcher on the floor. "You shouldn't be so jumpy." 

Juilin grinned sheepishly and clambered to his feet, scratching the back of his head. But his face soon fell somber when Thom's gaze fell on Mat. "Light, what happened?"

Juilin sighed and sat back down on the stool next to Mat's bed. He took the cloth, dipped it back into the basin of water and bathed Mat's face and chest absently. "Well, Mat decided to have himself a walk and I do not know the full of it, but it ended up with Tuon in temper and a cup hurled at Mat. Unfortunately it his chest and you can imagine what happened next. And now we are back to square one, at least in this area."

Needless to say, Thom was not impressed with the thief-catcher nor Mat. "And what were you thinking leaving him alone."

Juilin looked at his boots and shrugged guiltily, "I just wanted to see Thera and get some air."

Thom sighed and shook his head. He couldn't really blame the Thief-catcher, he would have done the same. Thom pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stem a headache he could feel coming on. Arguing with Luca was a chore even for him. The man was greedy and whiny enough for a child crying over sweets. 

"Are you staying?" Juilin looked up from his boots, his eyes settling on the old gleeman. "I might as well, I'll not talk him into anything tonight." said Thom. "Luca came be as stubborn as a woman."

Juilin nodded and gestured to the opposite bed with the tip of his bamboo pole. "get some sleep then, you look like you could use it."

"You're bloody right I could, what about you, can I assume there will be no more air or exercise while we are asleep?"

Juilin scowled, "Of course not, I'll be right here."

Thom smiled and nodded, taking the sting out of the words, "I know you will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juilin gazed about the dark room and winced at Thom's snore's, not for the first time either. Light, the man had a snore that rivaled a rusty wood saw. Mat tossed and turned a bit but was otherwise still. His fever had diminished enough so that he was able to rest. 

The thief-catcher willed himself to stay awake. He couldn't remember when he'd had a full nights rest. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuon did not say anything after the thief-catcher had taken Mat and gave her a glare that would have gotten him hung from the tower of ravens in Sheanchan. But she had been too stunned to do anything. She had not know he was injured, though it was a surprise in itself when Egeanin had poked her head in and meekly asked in the high lady had seen Master Cauthon, it almost seemed that she had had something to do with the whole matter, but that was not possible. 

Tuon had had Selucia dismiss Egeanin, she did not have time for her. In fact, she did not care f the woman meant to tear his head off or bed him. Did she not know not to bother her? If she claimed to be as loyal as she swore, she would have had the sense to ask properly. Light, the woman had nerve speaking to her like a servant to one of the blood. She was the High lady Tuon!

But more importantly, why did Toy barge into the wagon like that, she would have to give him a lesson he would not soon forget, injured or no. Tuon snorted angrily and earned a look from Selucia that quickly turned to meekness in one glance from Tuon. The other woman wore an annoyingly amused smile as she sewed quietly, if it wasn't enough that Selucia was giving her looks. 

Tuon did not care what she thought, she could have Toy brought to her mercy whether he liked it our not. Not that that puffed up fool, Luca, or whatever his name was could do anything. He all but bent over to kiss her feet. True enough the main cause of it what that letter that she had given him, but whatever it took. 

A maid was she, well let Toy see what kind of maid she could be when she started to give the orders. Let him grin then. Light blind him but he was confusing. Tuon hated to admit it, and so far she had not to anyone but herself and was not likely to while she still drew breath, but he was bad enough to send any woman over the edge. 

Laughing at the High Lady and walking out in her presence without even a bow or a by your leave! And then worrying himself over killing a traitor like that dog Renna. 

Tuon was working her self into a fine old fit and Mat Cauthon was going to receive the coarse end of it whether he had a mind to here it or not. She settled herself onto the narrow bed with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. She just needed a bit of time to figure out what she was going to say to him, that was all and then see if he could grin after she was done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Laughing dragoness: Made your morning did I, well that absolutely wonderful! I like it when people like my fic's. Thanks a bunch for the review.

Hanyou-demoness: lol, Calf-eyed, I love it. Yeah, I'd think that a nice thick pottery cup would do quite a bit of damage. Especially if they were made not to break in case they clattered around in a wagon. I hope RJ doesn't make them go all googly eyed, that'd be awful.

Ersatz: I'd have to agree that Faile is pretty evil, but you're right about Tuon. Don't worry, he won't be down for long. I've got some good action planned for the upcoming chapters and so he won't have time to be lazing around. Thanks, I try to get his character, hopefully I get it well enough. Thanks for the review, I look forward to yours every time. 

Lemon Freak: Well, it wasn't a month, but it's still a bit late. Here ya go, the next should be in faster I hope, thanks for the review.

Millia: You can never hit Mat too many times, he just bounces right back. But I'm gonna lay off him for a while anyways. Thanks for the review.

xTamx: Thanks for liking this so much. Yes, I have though about writing my own book. So far it's only 130 pages but it's a start. I love your review.

Bloodmoon: I was gonna kinda do that, but I didn't want to go though the chapter all over again, so will this do?

TBC…


	6. I've got a plan!

Here it is, sorry I was so late. Things have been hectic, but school ends in a few days so I'll have lots of time to write then. I may not get another chapter out before next Wednesday, but certainly soon after that. Hope you all like this one. Mat's master plan will be revealed in the upcoming chapter along with some Juilin angst. This is the best I can offer: By the Light and my hope of salvation and rebirth (sound familiar) I swear that I will not leave this story hanging, and I will try my hardest to update more often.

Now, I have to say that my favorite char besides Mat is Juilin, in fact he kinda ties for first, then Thom and Gaul. My favorite book is book five, The Fires of Heaven.

Chapter six

I've got…a plan!

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

-Linkin Park

It was morning by the looks of the sunlight that seeping into the cramped wagon beneath the door. Thom's eyes blinked open, he took in the dimly light room. Mat lay sprawled as much as he could in the narrow bed, Thom's eyes swiveled to the three-legged stool the sat between the two beds, his eyes widened the slightest bit to see that Juilin was still awake and looking decidedly frayed. There were dark circles around the man's eyes, and his head fell forward onto his chest every so often.

Thom sat up quickly and Juilin blinked in surprise and turned towards the old gleeman. He made no attempt to speak, by the way his eyes went in and out of focus, Thom could see he was more asleep now than awake. He **had** stayed up the entire night to look after them.

Juilin hardly felt it when Thom helped him to stand and led him over to the bed that the lanky gleeman had occupied just a few moments before. He made no protest, just shed his coat and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Rolling over and pulling a blanket over his shoulder. Thom hid a grin behind a hand and coughed through his mustaches.

"Has he been awake all night?" The words startled Thom and he jumped and whirled to find Mat, propped up on one elbow, peering at him thoughtfully.

Hiding his surprise and recovering as much of his pride as he could, Thom glared at the gambler. "I see your feeling better," he growled, "Yes, he has been awake this whole time."

Mat grinned at Thom, "Much better." Though he sat up stiffly, and searched around for his shirt. Thom handed it to him and watched Mat shrug into it awkwardly. His ribs were still broken, a night's rest wasn't going to help that. But you try and tell that to Mat and you might just as well be telling it to a wooden post.

And try as Thom might, Mat was adamant about getting up. His ribs were unwrapped and after one attempt to stand and having them prod inward sharply made him gasp and sit back down, his face a bit pale.

Thom knew that the boy would eventually make his way out of the wagon even if he had to kill himself to do it. So with a grumble and a sigh, the gleeman made Mat sit back down after his second try getting up and wrapped his ribs tightly with a linen binding. It left the gambler with shaky legs and lost breath, but he could move now with relative safely, just as long as he did not pick any more fights.

But before Mat could get halfway to the door that would take him out of the stuffy wagon and back out into freedom, the door banged open, revealing the only figure that could radiate that much anger without batting an eye, or managing to look as tall as an Aiel instead of only coming up to Mat's chest. The slurring speech made nearly made Mat recoil, but certainly not in fear. Light, he was not afraid of the woman.

But as sure as Light, it was Tuon that stood in front of him, her eye's cold but her words spit fire. "Toy, we need to talk." The wagon was a bit restricting and Tuon's voice rang throughout the interior of the cramped space. Juilin shifted in his sleep and before Mat could stop himself, he had put a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quite. He winced just as soon as he realized what he had done, for Tuon's eye's fairly blazed with icy fire.

Resisting the urge to put his head in his hands, Mat walked towards the door and slipped past Tuon, grabbing her hand as he left the wagon, puling her away. "Listen to me Tuon, I do not know what your are doing, but I can explain." The truth was that he could explain, even if it was not the whole truth. But he really did not need this right now. He led her as far away from the wagon as he could.

Though Tuon it seemed, had other ideas. Snatching her hand out of Mat's grasp and held it firmly at her side. If this-this _boy _thought he was going to manhandle her like that, he had another thing coming. "Explain! What do you have to explain to me. You barge into my wagon," The word curdled her tongue, "looking like you are running from trouble and need to hide behind your mothers skirts and you want to explain. If we had been in Seanchan you would have been drawn and quartered! Hung by your ankles by the tower of Raven's!" She rattled on, listing various forms of torture that sounded absolutely delightful.

Mat stopped listening for a moment. _What is the Tower of Raven's? _He absentmindedly fingered the signet ring that showed the fox chasing the ravens. _Light burn me, but this gets more and more of a tangled mess every time._

She stopped talking and Mat frantically tried to recall what it was that she had been saying. "Was a High Lady Tuon, was. I do not know what your are now, but I have no intent of letting you go now. Not with the Seanchan and all." Light, what was he going to do. The woman he was supposed to marry now looked as if she now wanted to tear out his throat. He did not want to have anything more to do with the one power, yet she could learn to channel. Mat fought down the urge to laugh hysterically. This was not the time to fall apart.

"I am still a High Lady Toy, and don't forget it. Act like a man and stop this foolish nonsense." If he had a lover he could just come out and tell her. Did he think her so blind as to not notice his odd behavior? Laughing in the wagon and mourning after a traitor. Light but he made her blood boil.

Mat was a feathers fall from throwing his hat down and stomping on it. What did the woman want. Did she have to have someone to glare at before the day was done or was she just being difficult. It was almost like she realized how much more power over him now that Luca knew who she was. And from what he had seen, more than one person knew that there was at least one Aes Sedai in the show and there was likely to be more trouble with that.

Her fist in his short ribs did not only make him grunt in pain, but also succeeded in getting his attention. His scowl met her own. _A woman that can channel. _"What do you want, tell me straight forward and I'll answer you. But you keep blathering on about this and that."

It seemed that Tuon was shocked into silence for a moment. Mat allowed himself a small smile, but the victory was short lived.

A small smile now graced Tuon's lips, it was that same bloody smile she always gave him. Maybe she wasn't so shocked. "You are right Toy, I was babbling like a new servant girl."

Mat's jaw dropped and for all he cared it could bloody well stay that way. What in the name of Light was the woman thinking?! If he lived half as many of the past lives that were stuffed into his head, he would still not know enough about women to tell heads from tails. Light but right now he needed a strong drink.

Mat felt like punching one of the wagon's walls, but no doubt that Latelle would skin his hide if he so much as thought of damaging her wagon's. No dicing, no women, no wine, he had bloody responsibility stacked on him like coins, one right after another. Her didn't realize he was stomping on his hat until he felt the material grind into the dust. Snarling and tossing Tuon a glare, he bent to pick up his dusty hat and brush it off before ramming it onto his head.

He turned on his heel without another word, he would regret saying any more to her. Best leave with her smiling that him weeping later. Women had the strangest effects on a man. He ignored her indignant squawk and stormed away angrily.

Noal caught up with him before he was fifteen paces from Tuon and frightened Mat so badly he very nearly put a knife through the old man before he knew who it was. Cursing under his breath and growling irately, Mat turned to him, stopping in mid stride. "For the lioe of Light Noal, what is it?"

The old man smiled at the gambler before rattling off his message. "Merrilin wants you, he said for you to meet him by your wagon."

Mat grunted and hoped that it was sufficient enough for an answer. What could Thom possible want with him now? He'd been cooped up in the wagon for days, did he have to send for him now? But back to the wagon he did go.

Why did things always seem to be going wrong lately, he must have done something to deserve this. But he still stared blankly at Thom as they sat outside on the steps to the wagon's entrance. "Putting on a show for the Seanchan? Is the man mad, what does he think we're going to do?"

The old gleeman sighed and knuckled his mustaches thoughtfully, "I really don't know. But I do know this Mat, we can't leave the show, we'd stick out like sore thumbs, we're going to have to convince him to bypass them or else think of something ingenuous."

Mat gave a horse laugh, "Convince Luca out of anything that will put a little coin in his pocket is way out of my league." The gambler heard Thom sigh again. But this time he paid it no head. Something had sparked for a moment and his swift mind was now fanning it into a flame.

"Mat, what if-" The Gleeman broke off at a quick wave from Mat. The wheels were finally starting to turn and things started to click into place. "Thom, we're not going to leave the show, you're right, we will stick out. But we will stand out even more if we stay in the show looking like we are. They will never believe Tuon is a maid, even if they did not know what she looked like. I do not know if I can get the Aes Sedai or any of them to do this, but it's their only hope." Mat finished and hurried off, jogging as fast as his ribs would allow.

Thom had absolutely no clue what Mat was talking about. But he knew from experience that the boy could hold his own when it came to strategies. He jogged after Mat, his limp slowing him a bit, but eager to know what he had up his sleeve.

Thom's ears perked up when he heard Mat and Luca's voices. But what made the old gleeman take notice was the volume that the conversation lacked. In fact, it was more of a whisper if anything. Mat spared Thom only a glance before his eyes darted back to bore into Luca's.

"Now you listen to be you light blinded fool. If you kick us out of here not only will be slaughtered by those Sheanchan, which you probably could not care less about, but you'll not get your gold, and I'll be a son of a goat if you think you can get rid of me and rob my carcass. But if you cooperate I will personally ensure that you get what's coming to you."

Thom raised an eyebrow and by Luca's gulp, he was thinking beyond the size of his purse now. He obviously did not know what to make of Mat's promise, but by the dangerous glint in his eye, he could guess.

Mat did not waste any time after Luca's short nod. He took off again, heading for the wagon that the Aes Sedai and _sul'dam_ shared. A smile came to his lips, _this is going to be fun, _thought the gambler sarcastically. But if they did not accept this, he would shove it down their throats or stake them out for the Sheanchan himself. But if things went the way he planned, he was not going to have to see any women killed this day, or any other day for that matter.

Thom settled for following Mat until the boy would tell him what he had going on. But he figured that he just might end up hauling Mat back to the wagon unconscious again when he barged into the wagon that the Aes Sedai Joline, Edesina and Teslyn and the _sul'dam _Bethamin and Seta shared. The wagon had been uncomfortable to say the best, but when Mat entered even the air seemed to hold its breath.

Mat cursed silently, _Of course the would have heard about Renna._ Mat did not try to be friendly this time. The Aes Sedai looked at him with a wariness and the _sul'dam _avoided his eyes. But Mat was sure that they held stark terror. If any thought had been given as to whether they should flee to the Sheanchan camp, it was quelled quite thoroughly. Seeing them brought back Renna's death, and Mat was silent for a moment more before he coughed into his hand roughly and started his speech.

Thom hesitated for a good while before finally entering the wagon. He really did not know what to expect from the women inside and the scene certainly was not what he had imagined. All the women had their eyes glued on Mat, and the white haired Gleeman was just in time to hear the end of the talk that had without doubt subdued any objections to the plan that Thom had yet to hear.

"You know better than I what you'll get if those Sheanchan get a hold of you and believe me when I say that I will do worse if you do not do exactly as I say. Now ready yourselves, Latelle, will be by later and you had better follow her instructions."

Mat paused to give Thom a wink as he swept out of the wagon and went on to the next. Thom was already to follow Mat, but when he recognized the direction they were headed, he stopped dead and watched as Mat, foolishly or bravely, bounded up the steps and burst through the door to the wagon that Tuon occupied with Selucia and mistress Anan.

This was going to take a while Thom guessed. He'd better go wake Juilin up and tell him what was going on. Well, the truth be told he really did not know what was happening, but something was and they would certainly be playing a part in it if he knew Mat at all.

Hurrying back to the wagon they shared, the white haired gleeman found the thief-catcher sprawled across the bed, an arm over his eyes, snoring peacefully. Rolling his eyes, Thom hesitated, the man really did need the sleep, what could it hurt if he told him later. Hopefully it would not take to terribly long to explain and get ready.

He expected Thera to be here by now, but maybe she sis not want to be out of the tent alone. Light, he had never met such a tumid woman before in all his life. Though truth be told, he did not care for the woman all that much. She could be a threat to them if the Sheanchan ever came close enough. _Like they'll be doing in a days time,_ thought Thom grimly.

But woe to anyone who said a word against her, Juilin would be having just as nice a chat as Mat and Domon did. Thom couldn't understand why the man wanted a wife. Look at Mat, the boy was all set to be married sometime in the future and he looked positively sick about it. He really couldn't blame him, he would be sick if he had to marry Tuon, light, the woman was more than any man should be cursed to live with.

Thom exited the wagon as quietly as possible. He descended the steps and decided to see if Mat was tiered of his death wish yet. The boy had a creative knack for finding trouble, and he just might have met his un-maker in the form of a tiny Sheanchan woman.

Laughing Dragoness: Yeah, I'm terrible at updates myself. But the actions picking up and the chapters should be coming in quicker. Thanks for your review, I look forward to yours, Ersatz's and demoness's every time, they keep me going. Perrin's your second Fav? I liked him better before he met Faile. But I do look forward to his chapters because of Gaul.

Ersatz: I love your reviews! Sorry I took such a long break, but I'm back! I like Thom too, he kind a keeps the plot together. I like how Berelain get's under Faile's skin. Mwahaha.

Lemon freak: Sorry for the long delay. The next should be in sooner. Thanks for the review.

Bloodmoon: No problem, my pleasure. Thanks for the review.

Aniki19: Yeah, I love Mat too. Tuon's kinda weird, but I'm sure that RJ will find a purpose for her. Thanks bunches for the review…cookies all around!

Demoness: I know what you mean, it's about time the author got some Juilin angst coming along, I don't know about you, But I thinks there's some screws loose up in the attic, but I'll let it slide if she gets the next chapter in quicker.

Fei: Don't worry, I have much more torture and angst coming along, mostly for Mat and Juilin cause they're my favs. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Hope I got all there errors in this one.

TBC…


	7. Taking the Fall

****

Please don't stone me! I'm sorry about the long wait, I had Asmodean haunting my dreams (Actually they were very pleasant dreams) and I had to write his out before I could continue this. But I'm back and I have new ideas bubbling to the surface.

And I also have surprise for some of you. I have this urge like I had with Asmodean to write out a fic for everyone of my favorite chars. So that means this is a great thing for you Perrin lovers. I don't care for Perrin as much as I used to. Faile annoys me to no freakin' end. But where Perrin is, there you may also find Gaul. I don't know what it is about him and Perrin, but they seem like they're pretty good friends and I don't see enough true friendship in the books so here Niani goes with another one of her comradeship and brother in arms drivel. Call me a sap, but we al need a break from mindless gore and romance.

Now, on with the story!

****

Chapter seven

Taking the Fall

"I don't bloody care! You will do as I say even if I have to force you kicking and screaming." Mat glared at Tuon who looked ready to go for his throat. "No one will know it is you, blood and ashes, it is not as if I posted signs. It is only for three days, I am sure you will survive."

Tuon snarled at Mat, most unlike her normally cool self, she had combusted into a raging fire that threatened to envelop Mat. "It is not about surviving Toy. It is me performing in this-this…show! It is shameful and you would be put to death for the very thought!" Tuon started to pace in the small interior of the wagon. She new how it must have looked, but it did not matter right now. Toy was right, she really did not have a choice. That is, if she wanted to be taken back. But the question was did she? She was sure that Toy did not know what was going to happen a week from now or even what tomorrow would bring.

Well that did not matter, what he was asking was intolerable. She would not expose herself like this in front of so many who would be bowing and scraping if they knew what she really was, and that not some girl to entertain for money. But there was a very dangerous gleam in Mat's eyes that she had never seen before and Tuon did not like it one bit.

"Tuon, you **will** do this." Mat did not wait for another moment, with his final words he swirled around and stalked out of the wagon.

Tuon sank down onto the narrow bed and unexpectedly drove her fist into the thin mattress and growled under her breath when she bruised her knuckles. But after a moment a smile came to her lips and she began to chuckle in a way that would have made any sane man run and weep. She would do as Toy said, and let him chew on that.

Mat hoped that Tuon took his sudden leave as commanding dignity and not of barely controlled anger. Light, but the woman made his blood boil. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Mat went to see if Luca had everything ready. The Seanchan would be here on the marrow and everything had to be perfect, lest they suspect anything was amiss. Light that would certainly land them in the pot. Everyone else in the troupe was getting ready for the next day performance, all unaware that they would be acting with Seanchan _sul'dam, _Aes Sedai and even the Daughter of the Nine Moons herself. If Luca wanted a show with nothing anyone had ever see before, he was going to get it.

Luca avoided Mat's eyes and assured him that everything would be ready. Nodding in assent, Mat let the silence reign for a few more moments before he took his leave, returning to the wagon that the Aes Sedai and _sul'dam _shared. Edesina, Teslyn and Joline were dressed head to foot in black. The wore black skirts that came up to their knees with close fitting breeches underneath that were also as black as they could be dyed. Blouses and vests were also dyed black, and even masks were the color of dead night. Bethamin and Seta wore an exact replica of the outfits, although they were in a dark blue. You could not have told any of them were women, much less women who could channel.

None of the women looked happy about it, but they held their tongues, they knew they would get worse from the Seanchan if they knew what they were. Their tasks were to be stage hands in the shows. The Aes Sedai would be used for props, as it were. They would hold items that were not needed at the moment but would be used later in the show and could not be stored backstage, such as the extra daggers that a man would hurl at a beautiful woman and outline her body, no doubt attention would be drawn to her if Luca had managed to stuff her into one of those dresses, but she would be safe on the sidelines. And the _sul'dam _would be used for much of the same, they would be holding a banner for the shows start.

But they needed to be doing something, they would be caught for sure if they did a search of the wagons, which they would do most likely. Mat felt worn, it was not yet late afternoon and he felt as if he could sleep for weeks. His ribs ached as well, maybe he could get Thom to fix him up something. Mat left the wagon and made his way back to his own that he shared with Thom and Juilin. He shoved the door open and blinked in surprise when he found Juilin still sprawled on one of the beds and Thera cradling his head in her lap. She hunkered down as if he meant to kick her and looked up at him with wide eyes. Mat quickly shut the door and whirled around at a low chuckle from the side of the wagon.

"I do not think she will leave so long as he is there." The old gleeman sat with his back resting against a wheel. Mat sighed as found a comfortable position besides Thom. "I think you're right, she's a skittish one she is, I don't know why a man would want a wife, I certainly don't." Thom snorted so hard that his mustaches stirred, "You may be right about that my boy."

Thom fingered his pipe for a moment before getting to the subject he really wanted to discuss with Mat. He coughed into his hand for before addressing the gambler. "Mat, what did you say to the women and Luca that has them all shaking like leaves in a high wind. What are you planning boy?"

Mat's grin held no mirth as he outlined all he had in store for the women for whom he had gone through great lengths to protect. It was about time they started to dance to his tune instead of their own. Thom's bushy white eyebrows climbed higher and higher as Mat's plan hit him. Light, the boy was **asking **for a death wish, but if they pulled this off, he would be a hero and not quite such a fool as he seemed at the moment.

That as what Mat was afraid of, and he half wished it would not work. _Burn me, but I'm trying to save my own neck as much as theirs, I'm no bloody hero. _ Thom dusted off his patched gleeman's cloak and offered a hand to Mat who took it gratefully. Mat's wince told Thom that the gambler was still feeling the effects of Domon's little chat and supported a bit more of Mat's weight. "The Red Arm's camp is still open to us, I'll make you a tea there."

Mat ground his teeth and leaned on the Gleeman. _Bloody ribs, bloody Tuon, bloody- _"Thank you Thom." He sighed and made small talk while they walked.

The Redarms were indeed glad to see Mat. They waved their welcome and made room for their general and the white haired Gleeman. By now the story had gotten around the camp and if anyone knew what was good for them they stepped lightly around Mat Cauthon and Bayle Domon. Thom fixed a tea for Mat's ribs and they settled back. The gambler outlined his plans for the last time and found an almost identical reaction to Thom's as his speech progressed.

"Light Mat," whistled Metwyn "That's a bloody fine fix you've landed yourself in."

Mat nodded ruefully and said no more. There was no need to say more, they would follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he asked, right into the pit of doom. Mat and Thom returned to the wagon several hours later and found no Juilin, he had most likely gone back to Thera's tent with her. And good riddance to the woman, how Juilin could ever stand to bed, let alone marry her was beyond his comprehension.

Thom promised to tell the thief-catcher of his part in the plans in the morning, the man would have to pay the price if he wanted to go gallivanting off. They were supposed to be on the run, not on a honeymoon. As the lamps were blown out and Thom's snore started Mat sighed and rolled over. It was a bloody fine fix.

"I'll have your hide for boot leather!," Roared Luca, swirling that ridiculous cape around. He was obviously more agitated than usual. For once, Mat could not blame the man, who would bloody want to entertain Seanchan? He himself was nervous as well. He hoped that what ever luck he had would pull through today, they would need it more than ever, he would need it.

Edesina, Teslyn and Joline were standing in the big dome tent, they stood wherever the crowd was thickest. The _sul'dam _were holding an elaborate sign at the entrance to the tent, their masks were ornate, but no more than anyone else's. Mat prayed there would not be any other _sul'dam _with the Seanchan, that would be like a fox in the henhouse. Everyone had their belongings packed just in case they had to make a quick getaway.

Mat flashed a smile to Thom and gave Juilin a doubtful glance. The thief-catcher had only just arrived a bit ago with Thera hanging on his arm. She was herded off to her place as well, Juilin had insisted that she not be hidden away, but out in the open she served no purpose. He could not be left alone to carry out duties, she huddled into a ball every time someone looked at her. Though if she was hidden they would want to know why and that would make even more of a problem. Juilin still had dark circles under his eyes, but they were sharp and no weariness shone in them.

And then it began.

Luca started off the show with the _sul'dam _carrying the elaborate sign and the dogs doing tricks in front of them. The first acts were Latelle's bears and then it went on from there. Mat breathed a sigh of relief when the show was nearly finished. Everything had gone smoothly so far. Mat took off his hat and fanned himself. He had been more worried than he cared to admit, even to Thom and Juilin. He slumped against a wagon side and allowed himself a small victory smile. Juilin walked past him slowly with a group of some of the Chavana brothers, their acts were over and they wanted to beat the crowd that would stream out of the tent in a moment.

Mat started to walk back to the tents, he had to see the _sul'dam _and the Aes Sedai safely back to their wagons. Mat stopped for a moment at the entrance to the large tent to let people pass him by. The Blood, Mat was sure that's what they were called. It seemed that not only soldiers traveled with the Seanchan army. Glancing behind him before sweeping into the tent, Mat froze. There were some of the Seanchan looking at him, and no small group. One or two put there heads down to talk for a moment then point in his direction.

Mat suddenly realized that he had his hat still in hand. Unhurriedly he put it on and yanked the brim down so that his face was covered again. _You fool, you light blinded fool! _Mat hiss furiously to himself. His exit was blocked before he could hasten into the tent. "A moment young master?" The slurring speech made a slow shiver run up his spine, he forced a smile. "What can I do for you my lords?"

Juilin laughed aloud, "Of course I saw it. How could you not?" He pointed to one of the Chavana's, "Nearly fell on your face, good save though." Juilin laughed and tossed a fleeting look behind him to see if any more were exiting the tents and heading back to the wagons. And his smile froze. Mat was partially encircled by a group of Seanchan, two of them who looked to be nobles stood to his right. There was another word for them he was sure, but it escaped him and hardly seemed important now. But there was also a good many soldiers who fingered their weapons meaningfully.

Juilin held up a hand, "I will join you later." The brothers nodded and scarcely paused as they went on their way, back slapping and laughing jovially. Juilin walked swiftly, the crowd around Mat did not look friendly. He knew that they would be looking for him as much as the _sul'dam _and Aes Sedai. Gritting him teeth, the thief-catcher hoped they were not looking for him too.

Mat's eyes widened when he saw the two Blood go down in a heap. A figure was sitting in the middle, making loud apologies and making the mess more of a tangle than it already was. When he got the chance, he looked over the soldiers heads and down into the pile of arms and legs and found…Juilin! Mat could only just keep his eyes from popping. He did not need the thief-catchers evocative stare before he quickly turned in the opposite direction and headed swiftly back to the wagons, looking for Thom as he went.

Juilin smiled as he was hauled up by two soldiers, his arms held painfully wrenched behind his back. He put on an easy smile, "No harm done my lords, my apologies." If they had not been Sheanchan, Juilin would have said they would be snarling with anger. Instead they only motioned for the soldiers to bring him along. They entered the tent and made strait for a dais in the middle where Luca still stood.

His smile fell uneasily off of his face when they drew near. He swept a bow fit for a kings court and nervously stepped down from his platform. "What is the trouble my lords? Has my high walker caused some trouble?" One of the Bloods nodded curtly. "We will be done will him after he has been punished for assaulting a Blood." Luca caught Juilin's eye before he nodded carefully, "Very well." He could find no more to say, by the warning in the thief-catchers eye, he did not want him to intervene.

Juilin tightened as he heard a sword being drawn. His arms were tied between to posts and his shirt had been removed. Drawing in breath, he readied himself as the first blow landed. The flat of the blade struck with a resounding crack. Juilin bit his lip and ducked his head, gulping in air for the second jolt. Mat had better stay clear of the Seanchan now, he was surely not going to do this second time.

Thom choked on his pipe when Mat came up from behind him, giving the old Gleeman no warning before grabbing his shoulder and swinging him around. "Light Mat, what are you thinking? You scared five years out of me, and I don't have many to spare." Mat did not say anything, his face was grim.

Thom trailed off, noticing the bleak features of his friend. "What happened. They did not discover the _sul'dam _or the Aes Sedai did they?" Mat gave an exasperated hiss and shook his head. "Do you think I'd be here right now if they were discovered." Snapped the gambler impatiently, he raked a hand through his hair before jerking his hat straight again and repeating the gesture. Drawing close to Thom Mat hurriedly explained the situation.

Thom made a vexed sound with his tongue after Mat finished the story. "You fool, what possessed you to take your hat off, you know they'll be looking for you too. With any luck, Juilin will make them forget seeing you." Mat winced, he was sure that was what Juilin was trying to do, he would not have tripped otherwise. Mat fiddled with the end of his black silk scarf. "Thom, will you go and get him, I can't, or I would." Thom nodded, laying a hand on Mat's shoulder. "I will. Do not worry Mat, he'll be fine."

Mat's grin did not reach his eyes, but he returned the nod. "I'll be in the wagon, bring him there." Mat turned on his heel and strode as quickly as he could without drawing notice back to the wagon. Thom watched as Mat swiftly navigated his way through the thickening crowd as he made his way back to their wagon. Mat had been lucky this time, though maybe Juilin not so much. They would not kill him, that was as much as he could be certain of. Or at least he hoped he was sure of it. Thom nearly ran into Luca as he rounded a corner. Before he could excuse himself, Luca grabbed a handful of the gleeman's cloak and pulled him close, hissing angrily, "I thought that your lot was going to make this run smooth. Juilin got himself into trouble with some of the nobles, you best go fetch him before he's in no condition to perform tomorrow. The Luca let go of Thom and stormed off, muttering angrily to himself.

Thom stared after Luca in astonishment, blinking for a moment before he walked on. Thom cursed himself as he walked, he could have asked Luca where they had taken him. But now he would have rather asked one of Latelle's bears than him.

The old Gleeman did not have to go far before be knew he was getting close. The sound of metal striking flesh was loud and resounded clearly, it had grown silent in this area. A bite off cry hit him through the silence ad Thom quickened his pace, rounding a corner and stopping so suddenly he nearly tripped over his one feet.

Juilin was held between two pole, stripped to the waist and on his knees. Angry red welts lined his back from shoulders to waist. They overlapped each other and made gruesome patterns over his exposed flesh. "That's enough!" The words blurted out of Thom before he knew he had spoken. The blade's flat struck once more before one of the Blood held up a hand to stop it. Thom took another step forward, The man's face was cold and expressionless. "Release him." If Thom had been a softer man he would have shivered, those eyes told him that it had not been himself who had stopped it, but that he did not matter, that he was merely an insect.

Thom ran forward as fast as he could manage to catch the thief-catcher as he fell when his bonds were cut. Juilin leaned against Thom and drew in ragged breaths, the white haired Gleeman felt his lean body tremble violently. The Seanchan soldiers and the Blood vanished out of sight, having no more use for either men any longer.

Thom made no move to get up, Juilin would not be able to stand. The Thief-catchers forehead rested against his shoulder, one hand gripped Thom's shirt and the other was placed on the ground to steady himself , though in truth the only thing keeping him up was Thom. Choppy breaths added to the shudders coursing through him. His words were shaky and startled Thom, "Did Mat get away?" Thom settled on hand on the tall Tairen's short cut hair, "He is safe."

Juilin relaxed the faintest bit and his breathing seemed easier, "I'll be fine in a minute Thom, just a moment." Juilin's voice was faint and growing weaker by the word. He grew limp in Thom's arms as the last of his conscious fled.

****

Aniki19: Yeah, Thom does seem kind of like the fatherly type to me. Forget grey hair, his hair will be so white by the end of this fic that it'll turn back to the color it once was.

Laughing dragoness: Sorry about the long wait, I had writers block on this even though I had so many ideas. I had Asmodean running my thoughts and I had to write something about him before I could go on.

Lemon freak: Your review had me grinning the entire day. I swear someone would have thought I published a book I was so happy.

Ersatz: Yeah, I think the hat needs time to mend itself now. Maybe I'll resort to punching things instead of stomping on hats. Mat's always in trouble, but you know who usually isn't? Juilin, I thinks it's his turn now. And don't you worry, Tuon will go on a raging rampage soon enough, I really want to see RJ put her in her place (and I wouldn't mind him doing the same to Faile), but if he won't I will in this fic. Yeah, I agree, TDR was a good one, Rand was a good character, but now he's so melodramatic it makes reading his parts difficult. He was so much fun, and so was Perrin, but now the only thing that makes Perrin's pov's fun is Gaul and Berelain tormenting Faile.

Cain: Sorry, I'm a really slow updater. I try, but saying that jinxes it I think. But still I'll try harder for the next chapter.

Demoness: Yeah, Thera and Juilin don't need their own scene, we can already guess what they've been up to. But let the Juilin angst reign for the next few chapters. Glad you liked my poem, I'm not sure I'll write any more, I'm not the best poem writing person. Oh yes, I see Tuon as mighty spiteful at times, but she'll be put down hard sometime during the fic. Thanks for the rope idea, it'll come in handy for later parts, I didn't realized it hurt that bad.

Frodofreak88: Here you go, sorry it's so late.

TBC…


End file.
